


Storm Front

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/ Adventure, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot of shit going down in the borders these days... between drug runners and human traffickers coming north, guns going south.... Easy enough to have a family member in trouble...   Shadow Wolves Storm and his partner Roberto get too close and too many shipments are stopped so Mexican drug runner Diego Vasquez has them kidnapped and taken south. When her husband goes missing Storm’s wife Bianca calls her brother Carlos Alveraz and his amante Jake Jensen to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Without my writer's group, this would not have seen the light of day. So to Mary, Alex, Lily, Zoe, Patricia, Jennifer, Jac, and Nathan, thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your support and encouragement.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my betas, Nathan and Jodi. And a special thank you to Alex for the help with the coyotes.

The late August sun was brutal, sweat poured off his body and the added sting on his back was just one more torment. They had tied him to a frame, arms stretched to their full length pulling the skin on his back taut. His blood and sweat dripped down and mingled with the dust under the frame to form a morass of mud. His body shook with shock and blood loss and he could no longer even scream as the lash fell again.

"Enough. I think this pendejo will be willing to cooperate now don't you?" Diego Vasquez stepped forward and stopped his foreman with a raised hand. He signaled his men to cut Cougar lose and laughed as the sniper fell face first into the dirt, not even having enough strength left to catch himself. Vasquez reached down and grabbed him by the hair. He pulled Cougar's head up and stared into his eyes. He grunted and let his head fall back into the dust. At the moment he didn't think his prisoner was capable of answering any questions at all. "Take him back to the cell and leave him some water."

He regained consciousness when they threw him in his cell. He yelped when his back came into contact with the cold concrete, and rolled into the corner he had been using as a latrine, vomiting until he was lightheaded. Once the dry heaves subsided he crawled back into the other corner and wedged himself in, curling his body into a fetal position to try and conserve his body heat. Just focus… As long as they didn't have Jensen I can hang on. Una miseria a la vez… Suck it up soldier and drive on.

L*L*L*L*L*L*L*

Jensen rolled over and blinked his eyes blearily. His head throbbed in time with his heartbeat. "Cougs?" His soft call was met with silence. He glanced around; he was tucked into what appeared to be a shallow cave. The entrance seemed to be covered with some kind of thorny vine and in the distance he heard the soft trickle of running water. He took stock of his own condition, groaning as he tried to sit up. Possible concussion, possible cracked ribs, definite twisted ankle. At least Cougar had been able to reduce his shoulder before he disappeared to fuck knows where.

Bracing himself against the wall of the cave he heaved himself to his feet and stood weaving back and forth while his head pounded, his vision grayed in and out, his ankle throbbed and his shoulder burned as if he had stuck it in a fire. "OW! Just fucking ow," he muttered. "Cougs, where the hell are you, dude?" He hobbled to the mouth of the cave and cautiously looked around. He quickly ducked back inside as he heard shouts of several men close by. He listened carefully and was able to pick out a little of what they were saying. Something about a vaquero and his guero amigo and… "Shit… they have Cougs."

He had to move… like right fucking now. He grabbed their packs and snuck out of the cave furtively. He had to be quiet… ninja stealthy quiet … Cougar stealing Pooch's care package cookies quiet. He stifled a giggle. "Shit… focus, Jensen…" The pain faded into the background as adrenaline anesthesia took over. He moved as quietly as he could, keeping on the rocks so he didn't leave tracks. He moved in closer to the men to get a good look. Rounding a boulder he literally bumped into one of them lounging against an ATV. Before the man could yell for help Jensen grabbed him and with a sickening crunch snapped the man's neck. He riffled through his pockets and grinned as he found the key to the ATV. He picked up the man's rifle and sidearm and checked them for ammo. Then he stripped the man's knife and sheath off his belt and slipped it into his boot; now to get back to the ranch and find Cougar and Storm.

L*L*L*L*L*L*L*

Cougar woke to the sound of the door crashing against the wall. Two men dragged a third in and dropped him on the floor. They threw a canteen on the floor next to the person and left the room, securing the door behind them. Cougar crawled over to the man and turned him over, wincing at the damage they had done to him. He grimaced when he realized it was the man they had come for, his brother-in-law Storm.

"Meirda, what have they done to you hermano?" He fumbled with the canteen and sniffed suspiciously. He couldn't detect any off odors so he took a small cautious sip. He rolled the water around in his mouth for a moment, then swallowed. He checked Storm's pulse, panicking for a moment when he couldn't find it; he adjusted his fingers and finally found the right spot. He breathed a sigh of relief, the last thing he wanted to do was tell his sister, Bianca, he had been too late.

Storm stirred in Cougar's arms. He blinked and tried to focus his eyes on the man holding him. "Carlos?"

"Si, hermano, como estas?

"Malo, y tu?"

"Mismo. Meirda, Bianca is gonna kill both of us ya know."

Storm laughed weakly. "So what else is new?"

Cougar leaned down and whispered in Storm's ear "Jensen's still out there, but he's hurt too. I hid him, but you know Jake, when he figures out they have me, he's gonna come after us. So just hold on." He held the canteen so Storm could drink. "Agua."

L*L*L*L*L*  
Jensen lay on his belly surveying the ranch sprawled out over half the valley. Men came and went and he frowned as he counted. This Army of One crap was bullshit. He needed his team, but he didn't think Cougar or Storm would have the time it was taking for Clay, Pooch and Aisha to make their way to Mexico. Nope the three of them were on their own and it totally sucked. He was tracing a path to a window at the back of the ranch house that was out of line of sight of the other outbuildings when he noticed two men dragging a third man between them, They went into one of the outbuildings and a few minutes later they emerged without their prisoner. Jensen grinned evilly. "Thank ya, boys," he murmured.

A plan began to formulate as he watched the activity. This just might be doable. He stretched carefully and gingerly wiggled deeper into the thorn bushes. He popped a handful of Ranger candy, thanking God he had remembered the bottle of painkillers when he packed for this "little adventure", and took a drink from his canteen before he settled down. No one could see him so he felt safe taking a nap.

L*L*L*L*L*L*

"Why'd they take you?" Cougar murmured.

"Vasquez is running not just people and drugs north over the border, he's also running guns south. We're gonna be able to shut down a major pipeline when we take this son of a bitch down. We got too close I guess. They grabbed me and Roberto and brought us down here."

"Your partner?"

"Si. They killed him." Storm's voice was low and promised vengeance if he ever got free.

Cougar's grip tightened on his shoulder. "Lo siento. We will get this hijo de puta, hermano." He winced as the tattered remains of his shirt caught and pulled a scab loose on his back. He could feel the heat radiating off Storm and he was pretty sure he too was running a high fever. Both of them were in bad shape and he wasn't sure how much good they would do Jensen when he came to get them. He snorted. As long as his trigger finger was unbroken and he had his eyes he was five by five.

L*L*L*L*

Jensen waited until the ranch settled for the night and one by one the lights went out. He waited until the moon rose and the distant coyotes took up their nightly chorus, and then he waited some more until he was sure that everyone down below was fast asleep. He parked the ATV as close as possible and set out on foot the rest of the way. Humming the Mission Impossible theme song under his breath he made a note to buy the theme song t-shirt next time he was on .

He snuck up on the sentry and as the man passed he stepped out and with a quick motion slit his throat. He guided the body down into a patch of bushes and moved on backtracking him. The ranch outbuildings stood black against the moonlight and Jensen withdrew into the shadows slinking from cover to cover. He felt better after his long nap and his ankle didn't hurt quite so badly or maybe it was the latest round of Ranger candy. He decided not to argue whatever it was, since he needed all the luck he could get tonight. He reached the doorway he had noted earlier in the day and eased it open.

The building was silent but for a quiet hum from somewhere. He crept in keeping to the shadows and made his way down the hallway. The first door he tried led to a small office and he almost shouted in triumph at the sight of a familiar hat and rifle. He snatched them up, placing the hat on his head and slinging the rifle on his back. He grinned at the thought of Cougar's likely reaction to the return of his property.

L*L*L*L*L*

Cougar shifted uneasily against the wall. Something was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint what, but the night felt … off. Storm had finally fallen into a fitful sleep his head pillowed against Cougar's shoulder and he could feel the fiery heat of the fever wracking his brother's battered frame. He wasn't in much better shape and he hoped that Jensen came soon. Their only hope lay in getting away and heading north over the border. But sixty miles through the Mexican desert with all three of them injured was going to be a nightmare. He eased Storm off his shoulder and shakily rose to his feet facing the entrance. Whatever was coming he would meet it on his feet.

L*L*L*L*L*

Jensen eased the next door open, only to move on when it only revealed an empty office. He made his way back to the hall and finally there was only one door left. This one was locked so he reached into his wallet and pulled out his lock picks and went to work.

L*L*L*L*L*

There it was again, a faint sound like the scramble of tiny feet behind a wall. He cocked his head listening hard. It sounded again, by the door. He crossed the room in two long strides and plastered his battered body to the wall. When the door opened he would be ready. Silently the door swung open and a shadowed figure eased their way in. He glared at the familiar silhouette of a hat. He surged forward and wrapped his arm around the intruder's neck and pulled him against his chest. The scent hit first, familiar, hinting of teammate, home and love. He relaxed and pressed a kiss to the spot just behind his ear, "Tomaste tu valioso tiempo para llegar aquí. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, amante?" _You took your own sweet time getting here. What took you so long, lover?_ He plucked his hat off Jensen's head and settled it on his own. "Gracias."

"De nada, and they were having two for one taquito night at the bar. I had to stop and ask for directions." He stepped out of Cougar's embrace and handed him his rifle. "Thought you might want this back," he paused and dropped his hand to Cougar's shoulder, flinching as he felt the heat pouring off his partner.

Cougar's smile flashed in the dim light. "You thought right. Give me a hand with Storm and let's get out of here." He crouched down next to Storm and patted his face. "Come on, hermano. Time to go." He froze at Jensen's low growl.

"What the fuck did they do to you?"

Cougar pivoted on the balls of his feet and looked up at his lover. "Jake. We don't have time for this. Storm is hurt, you're hurt, and I am hurt. We have sixty miles of Mexican desert between home and us, and I do not have the energy to waste to give these hijo de putas the retribution they deserve. Just… just get us home cariño, then we can worry about taking these assholes down!"

Jensen shook with rage for a moment before locking it down. "But…" He stopped as Cougar glared at him, "Fine!" he snapped. "But, there will be payback… when the time is right." The promise in his voice was lethal. He knelt down on the other side of Storm and pulled his arm across his shoulder. "I have him. Go scout and make sure the path is clear." He stood and pulled Storm over his shoulder. He winced and broke into a cold sweat as his ribs and shoulder screamed at him. He swayed in place for a moment and then shifted the Shadow Wolf a bit to balance him better, before he followed Cougar into the hall. "Lock the door behind us." He snickered softly thinking about how they would have to explain to Vasquez how two men escaped from a locked room.

L*L*L*L*L*

"SHHHH," he batted at Cougar's hands. "Stop it Cougs. I'm channeling Pooch here, and that shit isn't easy. So, go smash another ATV or something."

Cougar pouted but moved away to allow Jensen to finish hotwiring the jeep they found in the barn. He entertained himself while he waited by pulling out the distributor caps from all the other vehicles and pissing in the gas tanks. Petty? Sure, and not as effective as sugar, but you work with what you have. But when he rounded the corner he hit the jackpot. A pristine Jag sat gleaming in the dim light; this had to be Vasquez's personal ride. Cougar grinned evilly as his hands went to his belt buckle.

Jensen cocked his head at the sound of breaking glass. He rose to his feet and went to investigate. He grinned at the sight of Cougar enthusiastically destroying what once must have been a very nice car. So far it appeared that he had carved his name into the dashboard and reduced the once opulent leather seats to shreds. All four tires had been slashed and the fill tabs snapped off. Obscenities that would make a sailor blush were keyed into the sides of the doors in both English and Spanish, and now Cougar was gleefully smashing all the windows and lights with a steel pipe. Jensen sniffed. "Dude? Did you piss in his car?"

Cougar grinned. He turned back to the car but the spreading red stain on the back of the tattered remains of his shirt caught Jensen's attention.

Jake jumped forward and caught his arm before he could swing again. "Enough, Cougs. Vamonos. I got the jeep started and we need to go now."

L*L*L*L*L*L*

Cougar yelped as his back made contact with the seat cushion. He surged forward in his seat and twisted to hang his head out the window. He puked what little water he'd had down the side. Jensen rested a hand on his thigh but kept driving. Storm bounced in the back seat and they both winced as his head smacked into the side of the jeep but Jake didn't slow down. They reflexively ducked as bullets slammed into the back window.

"Shit!" Jensen floored it and fought to keep the jeep under control on the dirt road. "Hang on!" he yelled as the road switched back and forth down the canyon wall. He screamed as the whipping of the car wrenched on his abused shoulder. He switched hands as he felt something give in the joint. "Damn it, not now! Fuck that hurts! Cougs, can you get those assholes off our six?"

Cougar scrambled up and braced himself on the roll bar and aimed back up the road. He aimed just above the left headlight of the vehicle behind them and reached deep down inside himself for that place of calm. He took a breath, then another and… squeezed the trigger. The other car didn't make the next turn and sailed off the road down into the darkness of the canyon. It hit something and the horrendous sound of breaking glass and the scream of metal filled the night. The gas tank ruptured and with a dull kuwump the car caught fire and rolled down the slope trailing fire behind it. He smiled and sank back down in the seat.

L*L*L*L*L*L*

They made it thirty miles before the engine made an odd coughing sound and the jeep slowly came to a halt.

Jensen dropped his head onto the steering wheel. "Well, fuck me on a spotted pony."

Cougar snorted. "Later, cariño."

A soft snicker from the backseat caught their attention and they both turned to look at Storm.

"Good to see you awake, hermano." Cougar said. He took in the uneven pupils and frowned.

Jensen grimaced. "We need to find someplace to hole up for the day. The last thing we need to be doing is stumbling around the desert in the heat of the day."

Storm grunted as he struggled to sit up. "You think they are still coming?"

"If you saw what Cougs did to Vasquez car you wouldn't ask that," Jensen laughed shortly. He sat up and stretched gingerly, hissing as his ribs twinged and his shoulder burned. "Ok, let's get moving. I don't wanna be here when those fuckers catch up to us." He opened the door and climbed out. He went around to the back and pulled back the tarp. He grinned at the sight of the survival kit tucked behind the back seat. "Let's see what we have here… Water, MRE's, flare, compass. Med kit. Hell yeah! Our odds just got better. Cougs, here." He handed the sniper the tarp. "Storm? You up to carrying anything?"

Storm carefully crawled out of the back seat and stood swaying next to the jeep. "Si, if you can get the water, I can carry the small stuff." He stripped off his shirt and tied the bottom together to make a carry bag. He stuffed the smaller items

Jensen passed him into it and slipped his arm through the neckline and down a sleeve so that the bag rested against his side. "Ready."

Jensen smiled and grabbed the water jug. He topped off their canteens and passed them to Storm and Cougar. He threaded the canteen straps through his belt and hefted the jug onto his good shoulder. "Vamonos."

Cougar looked over at Jensen. "Your shoulder's out again isn't it?"

Jensen smiled at him with that bullshitting grin he got when he was trying to con someone.

Cougar shot him a look, the same look he always used when he was calling Jake on his shit.

Jensen's smile faltered, and he ducked his head. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. We aren't going anywhere until you can put that shoulder back into joint. Now, put that damn jug down and come here, right?"

Cougar raised an eyebrow and grinned at him.

Jensen set the jug down on the tailgate and hesitantly moved to the front of the jeep. He braced himself and closed his eyes. He yelped as Cougar reduced the shoulder back into the joint, and then collapsed against the hood of the jeep shivering and trying desperately not to throw up.

"Lo siento." Cougar crowded in close and rubbed his back.

"'S ok. Give me a second and then we really need to get moving."

Storm moved to the back of the jeep and poked around under the seat to give them a bit of privacy. "Damn! You two are not gonna believe this." He held up a small bag that had been tucked deep under the seat. He brought it around and showed them the contents.

Jensen laughed. "Oh my God, this just gets better and better. I have an idea.

Let's rig the jeep to blow when they show up. I mean, I think it's a pretty safe bet no one else is gonna find it first, right?"

Storm looked around pointedly at the empty desert canyon lands. "Yeah, Jensen, I think that is a pretty safe bet." He grinned. "Let's do it. As for the rest… I am a cop, Jay."

Jensen glanced over at him. "Ok, one, we are way out of your jurisdiction man. Two, I'll have you know that's" he pointed to the half pound of Acapulco Gold "been used for centuries as a pain reliever and I'm rapidly running out of Ranger candy, so get off your high horse, Storm."

Cougar moved up next to Jensen and patted his shoulder. He glanced at his brother-in-law from under his hat brim and smirked as Storm squirmed.

"Storm, I promise you. It'll be gone by the time we get back over the border."

Storm stared at them in horror. "The whole thing? Are you serious?"

Jensen laughed. "I don't mean we'll use it all. Geeze, Storm, we are trying to escape murdering drug lords. We may be Losers but we aren't idiots… ok, now stop that, Cougs. God, you… giggling… scary, dude, so just stop it." He shuddered.

"Let's patada en el culo" _Let's kick some ass_ Cougar said softly.

Jensen nodded. "Ya know, Cougs, it's times like these… that I really miss Roque."

L*L*L*L*L*L*L*

The distant explosion brought a fierce grin to Storm's lips. He glanced over to where his hermano was curled in sleep with his amante. At first their relationship had made him a bit uncomfortable but the love between them was what allowed them both to continue functioning and as the years went by he had become accustomed to it and now he couldn't think of one without the other. He smiled as Jensen murmured in his sleep and Cougar's hand pulled him closer.

He turned his attention back to the desert and shifted uncomfortably as sweat dripped down his back bringing a sting to his abused flesh. Jensen had cleaned his back with alcohol wipes from the med kit and smoothed on antiseptic cream before padding it as best they could with gauze pads. It was an experience Storm hoped never to go through again. He amused himself briefly with the thought of meeting out the same punishment to Vasquez and then stopped, appalled at the turn of his thoughts.

He was a Shadow Wolf, damn it! He should be thinking about justice not vengeance, but the thought of what they had done to his partner before they killed him made it hard for him to keep his thoughts from wandering down dark pathways. He bowed his head and cried for Roberto's wife, and the child who would never know his father. How could he tell her that Roberto had died with her name on his lips? He would never ever tell her the unspeakable things they had done to him; all he could say was he had died bravely. For all the fucking good that would do.

L*L*L*L*L*

Just before dusk Cougar stirred. He sat up and looked around the sparse camp. Jensen sat beside a small fire skinning a snake with his Bowie knife. He chopped it into chunks that he passed to Storm who was threading them onto a stick. "Found a seep back over there." He jerked his chin toward the canyon wall. "Go clean up a bit, Cougs."

Cougar crawled out from under the tarp they had set up as a blind and sunshade and headed for the indicated water source. He found the small pool in the shade of a tree that was growing out of the rock. It wasn't much, barely more than a gallon or two, but right then it looked like heaven to the sniper. He squatted down by the pool and washed his face, reveling in the touch of cool water. He scrubbed his hands to get the last of the blood from under his nails. It was quiet with only the gentle rustle of breeze in the trees and the trickle of water running down the canyon wall and dripping into the tiny basin. He shut his eyes and listened, losing himself for a moment in the calm of the desert. The faint scuff of a footfall on rock alerted him to company and he turned his head to watch Jensen approach. He smiled at his partner as he lowered himself down to sit cross-legged next to him. "How's the shoulder?"

Jensen snorted. "Aches like a mother fucker. We are getting too old for this shit, dude." He frowned at the sight of the shredded shirt still clinging to Cougars body. "Lean forward, I wanna check your back." He ghosted a gentle hand over the abused back and removed the gauze pads he had applied before they fell asleep. He carefully picked stray bits of fabric out of the stripes left by the whip. He didn't realize he was growling until Cougar laid a hand on his knee.

"Easy cariño."

"Lo siento. It's just… that fucker needs to die!" he snapped. He coaxed the shirt off, wadded it up and dipped it in the pool. "Hold still, I want to clean this off a bit." He wiped the accumulated grime and dried blood off Cougar's back, carefully avoiding the stripes themselves. "I'm gonna have to clean this out again with the alcohol wipes. I didn't do a very good job this morning, and one or two of these really should be stitched." He climbed to his feet wincing as his ankle twinged. Jake's eyes grew cold as he stared down at Cougar, taking in all that Vasquez and his men had done to his lover. "I swear to you, Carlos, when we come back, I am going to stake that son of a bitch out in the desert and pour honey on him and let the coyotes at him."

Cougar stared up at him and gave him a feral grin. It wasn't often that his sunny, happy-go-lucky partner got bloodthirsty, but when he did, it wasn't wise to get between him and the object of his rage. This time however, Cougar agreed whole-heartedly with his plans. He let Jensen pull him to his feet and they returned to their camp.

Storm was crouched down, turning the sticks over the fire. He glanced up as they approached. "Breakfast is about done. I went through our packs to see what supplies we have. We're gonna have to live off the land."

Jensen smiled thinly. "Won't be the first time. First thing we need to do is treat all our injuries though. We have a long way to go and none of us is in good shape. I don't wanna have to carry your ass outta here."

Storm snorted. "Likewise, guero."

The three squatted next to the fire and ate, alternating bites with sips from their canteens. Staying hydrated was going to be a problem, but all of them knew it was the key to surviving in the desert. After they finished eating, Jensen hauled their supplies out and laid everything out to see what they had to work with. Luckily Cougar had left his pack with Jensen before he went and played wounded bird, leading Vasquez' men away from Jensen. With his and Jake's supplies, coupled with what they had found in the jeep, they were all more hopeful of successfully making it back across the border into Arizona.

Jensen eased his boot off and winced at the sight of the bruise surrounding his ankle. "Cougs, toss me that brace."

"Sprained?"

"Nah, just twisted but don't wanna take any chances." He caught the brace and eased it on, then put his boot back on.

Storm raised an eyebrow as he fingered some of the supplies. "Condoms and chocolate? Really, guys?"

Jensen snorted. "Have you seen Cougs when he doesn't get his chocolate fix? Mr. Mcgrumpy Pants, dude."

Cougar smirked.

Storm stared at him for a second then sat down heavily and held his stomach as he shook with laughter. Jensen chuckled and then he too was laughing. Cougar just rolled his eyes and smacked Jensen's arm.

"Ow, ow! Don't make me laugh, ow." Jensen cradled his ribs.

Cougar dropped to his knees and ran his hands over Jensen's side probing for damage.

Jake twisted to get away. "Ow, don't. That tickles."

His partner froze him in place with a single look.

"Fine," he grumbled and held still while Cougar made sure nothing was broken.

"Maybe a couple that are cracked but nothing broken, looks like. You got lucky, querido." He grinned as Jensen pouted at him. "Meirda, what? Are you cinco again? Novio want a cookie now?"

Jensen grinned. "Do you have some?"

Storm snickered. "So J, what happened to you? They catch you too?"

Jensen blushed. "Nah, just a stupid accident."

"Accident my ass" Cougar stared at him from under his hat brim.

"Okay... but it was still stupid..."

Cougar snarled as he was hit from behind. He twisted, trying desperately to buck the man off his back. An arm wrapped around his neck choked off his air and his lungs burned as he gasped for breath. The arm was suddenly gone and he felt blood run down his back as he heard Jake growl, "Get off him!" He drew in a deep breath and rolled to see Jensen drop the body, his bowie knife dripping blood. He lunged to his feet and charged the man coming up behind his amante. He hit the man low and took him down, stabbing his own knife into the man's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. The hijo de puta yelled in his ear so Cougar yanked the knife out and pulled it across the man's throat on the backstroke. He heard Jensen grunt as he fought off yet another drug runner. He rose to a crouch and pulled his sidearm.

Jensen grasped the man by the neck and snapped it with a quick twist. He grinned at Cougar. Then from out of nowhere a dark figure hit him from the side. The two grappled trying to get a firm hold and the scuffle took them dangerously close to the edge of the canyon. Cougar finally saw an opening and fired. With a shriek the figure stumbled back and fell taking Jake with him over the edge.

"No!" Cougar shouted. He felt his heart lurch and he scrambled to the edge of the cliff and looked down. In the shadows he could just make out a body crumpled on the ground at the base of the cliff. He choked back a sob and studied the wall searching for a safe way down. He spotted a tree midway down and it looked like something was caught up in it. Some kind of… madra de dios it was the strap of Jensen's laptop bag and hanging from it tangled in the thin branches of the tree was Jensen. "Jake! Don't move!" he called. He glanced around for a place to tie off a line.

"C- Carlos?"

"Jake! Do not move, querido! I am coming to get you. Just stay still."

" Ok."

Cougar ran, backtracking their attackers to where they had left their transport. He found four ATVs parked a short distance away. He hopped on one and gunned it back down the trail to the cliff edge. He chocked the tires with rocks and pulled his rappelling gear from his pack. Tying off on the ATV he went over the edge face first.

Jensen hated abseiling but Cougar actually preferred it, wanting to see where he was going. He made his way down the cliff face, taking note of any problem areas on the way down. Finally he hung next to the tree. "Jake, I am here. Do not move." He gingerly reached around Jensen and opened his pack. He dug around for a moment until he felt the familiar shape of a climbing harness. He pulled it out and studied his partner's placement in the tree. With care he should be able to get the harness on without dislodging Jake from his precarious perch. "I am going to get you in the harness now. Do not try and help. Just stay still."

He grinned as Jensen grumbled under his breath but otherwise obeyed him. He carefully slid the harness around Jensen's waist and down between his legs.

"I think you just wanted the chance to fondle my ass." Jensen smirked.

Cougar snorted. "When I fondle your ass, novio, it will be in our bed, not hanging off a fucking cliff!"

Once the harness was secured he clipped the spare line on the d-ring. "Ok, you are secure. Let's get you out of this tree. Roll toward me."

If possible Jensen became even paler when he rolled and dropped a couple feet. The arm that had been tangled in the strap of the bag hung oddly, the shoulder obviously out of joint. When the harness dug in he gasped and wrapped his good arm around his waist. "Oh shit, that guy hit like a Mac truck. Fuck! If he broke my fucking ribs I'm gonna climb down this fucking cliff and shoot his fucking corpse again!"

Cougar rolled his eyes and patted Jensen's good shoulder. "Hang on, I will pull you up. No way you can climb with that arm." He scrambled up the cliff face and heaved a sigh of relief when there was no one waiting when he hit the top.

He climbed on the ATF and started it, slowly backing up until Jensen was safely on solid ground.

Jensen lay still for a moment then with a groan he carefully sat up. He absently rubbed his head and closed his eyes.

Cougar joined him and squatted down to assess his condition. "Open your eyes." He reached out, took Jake's chin in his hand and looked into his eyes. "You with me?" He was relieved that Jensen's pupils appeared normal.

"Yeah."

"I have to put that shoulder back in."

"I know." He grimaced.

He took a firm grip on Jensen's arm. "Lo siento," he said and manipulated the shoulder back into the right position. Jensen gasped and passed out. Cougar caught him and eased him down. He gently positioned Jake's arm against his waist and slipped a sling on to stabilize it. It wasn't optimal but would have to do for now. He sat back on his heels with a sigh. He knew there were still men out looking for them and he had to get them to a safe location to rest up. His head snapped up at the sound of distant voices. He leaned over and lightly slapped Jensen's cheek. "Despierte, Jake. We have to go. Come on."

Jensen came to with a low groan. "W-what? Ow."

"I know but we have to move. They are coming." He helped Jensen to his feet and settled him on the back of the ATV. He turned back and grabbed their packs and the laptop bag. He climbed back on the ATV and winced as the sound of the engine firing up broke the quiet. As he drove he kept an eye out for someplace they could hole up for awhile. The sun was starting to go down and he knew dark came quickly in the desert. Finally he picked out a faint trail running down into the canyon. He took it cautiously and soon they made it to the bottom. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a likely looking crevice. He pulled over to check it out and grinned when he discovered a shallow cave. They should be safe there for the night. He doubted anyone would try and bring a vehicle down that trail in the dark. Cougar helped Jake into the cave and settled him against the back wall. He dropped their packs next to him and walked outside to hide the ATV.

He had just climbed on when the whine of another engine reached his ears. "¡No me chingues!" _Don't fuck with me!_ He started the engine and gunned it heading away from the cave. With luck they would be so busy chasing him they would miss Jensen completely and he could make his way back once he lost these pendejos in the dark. He skidded to a halt and cursed. The way back was blocked by the men following him and blocked ahead by a damn rockslide. He jumped off the ATV and scrambled for cover. The noise of the approaching vehicles echoed off the canyon walls and he knew he only had a few seconds to try and find a hiding place. Instinct told him to go high so he slung his rifle on his back and reached for the first handhold. He almost made it to the boulder he was aiming for when a small red dot painted the rock he was reaching for. He froze in place as a voice barked up at him.

"Hacer un movimiento más y te mato." _Make one move and I will kill you._ He put up little resistance as they dragged him off his perch and out of the canyon. He carefully avoided looking at the crevice where he had hidden Jensen as they passed it; as long as he was free there was hope.

***

"How'd you hurt your ankle?" Storm asked.

Jensen shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. If I didn't know any better I'd say it happened around the same time I broke the rest of me. Ya know, falling down a thirty foot drop."

"Are you going to be able to walk out of here on it?"

Jensen shot him a look of disdain. "Please, bitch. I have walked further on worse."

Cougar snorted.

Jensen grinned and turned his attention back to the supplies laid out on the ground. "Full moon tonight, we should be able to make a few miles at least before dawn. Storm, get some shut eye and we will wake you when it's time to go," he said casually.

Storm nodded and crawled under the tarp. He shifted around until he found a position that didn't hurt too badly and drifted off to sleep listening to the low murmur of Jensen talking to Cougar.

L*L*L*L*L*L*

The moon rode high in the sky giving them just enough light to see by. In the distance Cougar heard a pack of coyotes calling. Their eerie cries broke the quiet and he hoped they didn't run into them.

He shivered as the cold breeze wafted over his back. His borrowed t-shirt was too thin for the desert at night but it was the best they could do under the circumstances. He shivered again wishing for his warm flak jacket, but then he winced as the fabric of his shirt brushed against his back catching on the stitches. Behind him Jensen grumbled under his breath as he stumbled again.

Cougar came to a halt and glanced around.

"Time for a break?" Storm asked.

Cougar nodded and set his pack down.

Jensen sank down with a relieved sigh and rubbed his ankle.

"Malo?"

Jensen shook his head. "Nah, just a little sore." He looked away and pulled his pack toward him. He dug around and pulled out three MRE's tossing one to each of his companions.

Cougar stared at him for a moment.

"I'm fine." Jake assured him.

He shrugged, even if Jensen was lying there wasn't much they could do about it out here. He tore open the MRE and added a little water to the heat pack before slipping the entree into it to warm up. While he waited he took the Ranger candy Jake passed out chasing the pills down with a sip of water. Once the food was hot he ate slowly, savoring the warmth of the stew.

"How far do you think we have come?" Jensen finally asked.

"Four, maybe five miles?" Storm answered. "Hard to tell in the dark."

Jensen sighed. He checked his watch. "Only ten. We should probably get moving again and try and get another couple hours behind us." He bowed his head and sighed again. He raised his head as he felt Cougar shiver beside him and draped an arm over his shoulders and scooted closer to share body heat. "On second thought. Let's start a fire and get warmed up. We can get a few hours sleep and then start again at dawn. Then we can stop when it gets hot."

"Si, that sounds like the best plan." Storm agreed. "I think I remember a deadfall a little bit back. Cougar and I can go get some wood while you set up the tarp."

"Ok, be careful."

By the time Cougar and Storm returned with a load of wood Jensen had set up a fairly comfortable camp and had dug a shallow trench for the fire with a boulder as a heat sink and to block the light from their back trail. They started the fire and Cougar settled down in front of it as close as he could safely get. His whole body was a mass of tension and pain but soaking up the warmth he finally relaxed enough to sleep. Storm volunteered to take the first watch so Cougar curled up under the tarp with Jensen and drifted off listening to the distant calls of the coyotes, the ever-present wind and the heartbeat of his amante.

Storm shook Jensen awake a few hours later. "Can't keep my eyes open anymore, hermano," he whispered.

Jensen nodded and eased away from Cougar allowing Storm to take his place. He crawled out from under the tarp and stretched. The moon was about to set and the fire had burned low so he added some wood and stirred it up a bit.

He broke open the bag of trail mix and nibbled on it while he kept watch. The wind had finally died down and the quiet was almost oppressive. He sat with his back to the fire enjoying the heat. His shoulder ached and his ankle wasn't much better. Now, with no one watching, he rubbed his foot and popped another two painkillers. He chased them down with a swallow from his canteen before screwing the lid back on.

In the morning they needed to search for more water. He pulled his pack over and rummaged around in it until he found the small pouch at the bottom that held their water purification tablets. He counted them out wondering if there would be enough if it took them longer than anticipated to get to the border. He did some quick and dirty calculations and decided that it should take them at most three or four days to get there, barring complications or detours.

A faint sound caught his attention and he shoved the pouch back in his pack and sat up. He cocked his head trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from. He quietly climbed to his feet staring into the darkness. He heard another scuffle, like footsteps, and backed up until he was even with the fire. He reached down and tossed a few more pieces of wood on the fire and took a one of the sticks out to use as a torch. He stepped forward, but froze when he heard a low growl. He could just make out a pair of eyes shinning in the firelight. "Cougar, Storm. We got company!" he called. The eyes where joined by two more pairs and he backed toward the fire and drew his sidearm. "Guys, wake up!"

Cougar rolled out from under the tarp and stood up pulling his rifle up to his shoulder. "Target?"

Jensen pointed to the eyes as Storm crawled out and crouched at their feet with one of the handguns they had liberated.

"Coyotes," Storm said.

Cougar set his rifle down and picked up a rock. He hefted it in his hand and took aim. He threw the rock and hit what appeared to be the pack leader right between his golden eyes. The animal yelped and faded back into the darkness.

The three men began to relax as the night remained silent and no more yellow eyes were reflected in the light of the fire. Storm rose to his feet with a slightly nervous smirk. "They were probably just curious. Coyotes don't usually attack humans unless-"

His words broke off as a reddish blur launched itself at him, hitting him from behind and sending him to the ground. Cougar was already in motion before Storm even landed, reaching down to grab his rifle and swinging it around to crack the animal in the muzzle just before it could sink its teeth into his brother's already damaged flesh. The movement pulled at his torn back and he stumbled sideways with the force of the hit; which left the opening Jensen needed to fire at the canine that had targeted the sniper just before two more took him down. They had hit him from the side; one latching onto his bad ankle while the other hit him up high. He rolled onto his back reflexively, grasping at the face of the one sitting on his chest as it snapped at his neck, trying to crush his windpipe. Two shots rang out almost simultaneously, one from Storm's handgun and the other from Cougar's rifle, swiftly ending the attacks from both animals. Any further attempts to claim a kill on the three injured men were called off by a mournful cry from the pack leader; but there was very little relief felt when padded paws could be heard scurrying off into the distance. Instead, there was only the fading rush of adrenaline coupled with the oncoming agony of reawakened injuries.

Cougar was the first to scramble fully to his feet, wincing as he rushed to Jensen's side. The hacker lay with his eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched, barely taking in small, pained breaths. Carefully kneeling beside him, the sniper cursed and gently ran his fingers along Jake's ribs again, hoping none of the cracked ones had broken all the way through during the onslaught. They hadn't, but a frown crossed his face as his touch revealed further weakening of the bones. Another solid hit would most likely yield far less favorable results…

"Cougs," Jensen gasped, "ankle."

Storm stepped around them and crouched down beside the body that lay at Jensen's feet. He cringed as he realized the animal's teeth were still stuck in the tech's boot, twisting the ankle further when the coyote had fallen. With a nod to Cougar to hold his partner still, he pried the jaws open as quickly as he could and shoved the carcass away. For his part, Jake only flinched once before consciousness failed him and he went limp beneath the sniper's touch.

"Meirda!" Storm gently prodded the ankle. He shook his head at Cougar's quizzical look. "Skin isn't broken. His boot saved him that at least, but it's sprained now for sure."

Cougar rose to his feet, leaned down to grab one of the animals by a leg, and dragged it out of camp. Once he had gotten what he hoped was far enough away to keep the scavengers at bay, he dropped it and went back for the next body. One by one he cleared the area of the carcasses and then returned to his companions. He dropped down next to the fire and pulled Jensen up so his head rested on his thigh. He gently ran his fingers through his partner's soft hair and bowed his head with a sigh. His back burned where the stitches had torn loose and he felt a trickle of blood making it's way down his spine. "Storm… stitches tore," he admitted.

Storm lifted Cougar's shirt and wiped away the blood. "Only a few went. Hang on." He turned away and dug out the med kit and threaded a needle. "This is gonna hurt."

Cougar shivered as Storm made neat stitches to replace those torn out in the attack. Each time the needle entered his skin his back muscles spasmed until he fought to keep from screaming. Once Storm was finished he sat there and just panted, desperately trying not to throw up. Storm moved away and rummaged around in their packs for a moment. When he squatted down next to Cougar and offered him a joint Cougar looked at him in astonishment.

Storm gave him a wry smile. "Out of ranger candy."

Cougar shrugged and lit up. He took a couple drags and offered it to his brother. Storm took it and just looked at the joint for a moment before he too took a drag and passed it back. The two men sat quietly and finished smoking waiting for Jensen to regain consciousness. He was starting to get worried when his partner finally stirred. He let out a low groan and started to lift his head. Cougar ran a hand over his head and Jensen settled down.

"Shit that hurts."

"Lo siento amor. Traté guardarlos lejos de ti. ." _I'm sorry love. I tried to keep them away from you._ Cougar flinched when Jensen sat up abruptly and turned a pissed off expression his way. "Que?"

"Carlos," he warned. "Do not start the guilt shit with me. We've talked about this before."

Cougar ducked his head. "Si. Lo siento...," He grinned when Jake punched his arm.

Jensen wrapped his good arm around his ribs and winced. "Damn it." He drew in a cautious breath. He batted Cougar's hands away. " You already checked, remember? They aren't broken. Just sore."

Storm lit up another joint and handed it to Jensen. "We don't have anymore pain killers."

Jensen took it without comment and sat back with a sigh. He sat quietly for a while smoking and thinking. "I'm going to need some kind of crutch and I'm not going to be able to carry the water jug any more." He eyed the other two wondering if they would be able to manage the heavy container. "Shit, like we didn't have enough to deal with already!" he said disgustedly.

Storm grinned. "We'll manage somehow and at least we aren't bored."

Jensen laughed. "There is that."

Cougar shook his head. "Consiga algún sueño. _Get some sleep._ We will figure it out mañana. You two go lay down. I am awake now."

Jake shot him a look, then shrugged and crawled back under the tarp for a few more hours sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*L*L*L*L*  
Dawn came too quickly for the tired men but luckily the rest of the night had passed quietly. The sun rose, sending golden rays across the broken land leaving deep shadows in the canyons and nestled behind boulders and cacti. The warmth felt good after the long cold night but Cougar knew that soon the warmth would turn to searing heat and there would be little to no relief from the sweltering sun. At that point they would have no choice but to seek shelter.

He woke the others and handed out more MRE's for a quick meal before they resumed their trek. Jensen had found a long stick he used as a combination walking staff and sometimes crutch. They started the day's hike to the sound of bird song but by noon the only thing within hearing was their labored breathing and the tap of Jensen's stick as they hobbled along. When they crossed a dry creek bed Cougar called a halt for the afternoon. They quickly set up the tarp for shade and collapsed under it gratefully. They sipped the tepid water from their canteens and then refilled them from the rapidly depleting water jug.

Cougar left to scout around for a possible water source while the other two made the make shift camp more comfortable. Jensen removed his boots and grimaced at the sight of huge blisters that had sprung up due to his uneven gait.

Storm dug out the med kit and rummaged around until he found the antiseptic cream and some gauze. They treated the blisters and padded them as best they could. "Damn hermano, you just can't seem to catch a break."

Jensen snorted. "Yeah, the fucker runs faster than me right now."

Storm stared at him a moment then laughed. He wiped the sweat off his face with his t-shirt and took a drink before screwing the cap back on his canteen. "I hope Cougs finds some water."

Jensen eyed the jug for a moment. "I think we have enough for another day if we're careful."

They looked up as Cougar approached and squatted down next to them. "I saw dust sign behind us."

"You think it's them?" Storm asked.

Cougar shrugged.

"Well if it is, our only option is to hide. No way we can outrun them." Jensen stated. "We need to know."

"Or," Storm cocked his head and grinned. "We could ambush them."

Jensen perked up. "We could, and take their ride! That is a great plan! A plan of epic awesomeness! I am so down with not walking any more." He grinned at Storm in approval.

Cougar nodded toward one of the larger boulders and stood and walked over looking for a way to climb it. The side facing their small encampment was smooth and he eased his way around a cactus patch that was nestled into the shadow of the rock. Around the back he found a few cracks that would allow him access to the top. He slung his rifle across his back and wedged his hand in the first handhold. It would be a difficult climb between the lack of proper climbing equipment and his damaged back, but with care he figured he should be able to manage it. He eased his way up, testing every foot and handhold before placing his full weight on them.

His back muscles seized and cramped halfway up forcing him to freeze in place until he felt them loosen enough to allow him to continue. By the time he made it to the top he was sweating out what he was sure was every drop of moisture from his body, and panting for breath. He collapsed on the boulder and rested for a moment. The hot breeze did nothing to cool him as he lay on the rock. Wherever it touched naked flesh burned so he called down to Jensen to hand him up something to lie on.

Jensen rummaged around in Cougar's pack and pulled out part of his ghillie suit. "Will this do?"

Cougar nodded. "Si. Toss it, amor." He caught the fabric by the edge before it could fall back and arranged it on top of the boulder. He rolled over on it with a sigh of relief and looked around. He had a commanding view of the surrounding area and he was high enough not to be spotted easily from the ground. He looked back toward the direction they had come from hoping to spot the dust cloud he had seen earlier.

"Sonofamotherfuckingbitch"

Cougar looked down and grinned as Jensen shook his hand and cussed a blue streak while trying to remove a branch of cactus from his palm.

Storm grabbed his arm and held him still while he gingerly removed the offending… predatory… cactus. "Damn thing bit me!" Tiny droplets of blood welled up and Jensen promptly pouted at the additional damage he had taken. "That is it! I am so putting Vasquez in for the Slinky Award!" He stared at the pinpricks on his hand in disgust.

Storm furrowed his brow in confusion. "Slinky Award? What the hell is that, J?"

Jensen glanced up with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You never heard of it before? Dude, some people are like slinkies, not really good for anything but it still makes you smile when you push them down the stairs."

Storm burst out laughing. He collapsed on the ground holding his stomach, tears running down his face as he rocked. "Ow, ow."

Jensen grinned in delight.

Cougar shook his head at his partner's antics. Leave it to Jake to lighten the mood. He glanced back down their back trail and stilled as he spotted the dust cloud he had seen earlier. It was smaller than he had thought at first glance and moving so slowly that now he wasn't sure it was a vehicle at all. He tossed a pebble down at his companions and motioned for them to find a hiding spot.

A small herd of cattle rounded a boulder and gave him his first clear view of what was making the dust cloud. A horse followed the cows, and the rider sat easy in the saddle, long black hair floating in the breeze. She was dressed in jeans covered with chaps and a light green button up western style shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A tan cowboy hat shaded her face, which was covered by a faded blue bandana to keep the dust from choking her. One hand held the reins loosely and the other held a coiled lariat. He also noticed a rifle in the saddle holster and had no doubt she knew how to use it.

The rider abruptly slowed and leaned over in her saddle, staring intently at the ground. Cougar watched her through his scope and saw her dark eyes narrow as she sat up, looking around suspiciously. Slowly she hooked the lariat over her saddle horn and pulled the rifle out of the holster with a smooth motion. It only took him a brief moment to make a decision and he hoped that Jensen and Storm would go with the flow, and not make any sudden moves or this could end in a blood bath. He left his rifle on the rock and stood up. Her eyes immediately locked onto him and the rifle was at her shoulder aimed at his gut. He held his hands up and waited calmly. "J, Storm, step out and put your hands on your head. I think we might have found help." The woman's rifle tracked left as the two men did as instructed. "Hola, senorita," he called.

"Hola. Ustedes muchachos duro mirar montó y poner mojado." _You boys look rode hard and put up wet._

"Si." His smile was rueful. "Hemos tenido una carrera en con Vásquez y sus hombres." _We had a run in with Vasquez and his men._

She hissed at the drug runner's name and the rifle lowered a bit. "¿Qué tiene que ver con los gustos de él? " _What do you have to do with the likes of him?_

"Secuestró mi hermano. Le conseguimos volver." _He kidnapped my brother. We got him back._ Cougar cautiously lowered his hands. "Senorita. Todos estamos heridos. ¿Nos vas a ayudar?" _We are all injured. Will you help us?_

She searched their faces for what felt like hours. "¿Tiene armas?" _Do you have weapons?_

"Si senorita. Si nos entiende cualquier dano yo podria tener matado antes de que siquiera sabia que estabamos aqui." _If we meant you any harm I could have killed you before you even knew we were here._ He bent down and picked his rifle up one handed, careful to not point it in her direction. "Por favor. Todo lo que queremos es volver a cruzar la frontera." _Please. All we want is to get back across the border._

Jensen spoke up. "Before they catch us."

Her eyes went to him, taking in his painful stance and the way he leaned heavily on his makeshift crutch. "Si. Yo le ayudará. Pero si usted hace un movimiento equivocado te voy a matar. Entender?" _I will help you. But if you make a wrong move I will kill you. Understand?_

"Claro. Voy a bajar ahora." _Of course. I am going to get down now._

She nodded permission.

Cougar slung his rifle on his back and tossed the top of his ghillie suit down to Jensen before he cautiously climbed back down the rock and made his way around to join the others. "Mi nombre es Cougar. Esto es Jensen y Storm." _My name is Cougar. This is Jensen and Storm._

"Carmen." Her horse stamped, drawing her attention away for a moment, then her eyes snapped back suspiciously. She relaxed minutely when she realized all they were doing was gathering their packs and supplies. She lowered the rifle to her lap and waited patiently until they were ready to go.

"What about her cows?" Jensen asked. He eyed the small cluster of cattle bemusedly.

Cougar turned to Carmen. "Él se pregunta acerca de tu ganado." _He asks about your cattle._

She smiled. "Ellos van con nosotros, por supuesto. Yo no pasar la mitad del día acorralando hasta dejarlos ahora." _They go with us, of course. I did not spend half the day rounding them up to leave them now._

They were only halfway to Carmen's small ranch when she realized that Jensen was on his last legs and Cougar was all that was keeping him from falling on his face. His ankle was swollen to the point that they would have to cut his boot to get it off. She eyed the blond and finally brought her horse to a stop. "Esperar. Él no va a hacer de esta manera. Tendrá que viajar" _Wait. He isn't going to make it this way. He will have to ride._ She stepped down from the saddle and motioned for Cougar to help Jensen on.

It took both Storm and Cougar to get him up, with the hacker bitching the whole time, but once he was on, they made much better time and reached the house around dusk. She had the three men wait by the corral while she went ahead to speak with the man who had come out on the porch as they approached. There was a brief argument as the man cast suspicious looks at them, but she prevailed and finally motioned for them to join her.

"Este es mi esposo, Juan. Juan, esto es Cougar, Jensen, y Storm. Juan es un veterinario. Él controlará su heridos mientras que hago cena." _This is my husband, Juan. Juan, this is Cougar, Jensen, and Storm. Juan is a veterinarian. He will check your injuries while I make dinner."_

Jensen leaned over towards Cougar and muttered in his ear. "Did she just say he was a vet?"

"He's still a doctor," Cougar replied. "He can help."

"Oh, no, I wasn't questioning his medical expertise," Jensen quickly corrected, then grinned impishly. "I was just wondering if he'd give us a cookie when he was done."

The ensuing snickers brought forth a sharp look from Carmen before she shooed them all into the house. As Juan treated their wounds, she bustled around putting together a quick meal of enchiladas, rice, and refried beans. Within the hour they were bandaged and sitting around her large kitchen table eating the best meal they had had in weeks. After they ate, Juan led Jensen into a small bedroom and had him sit on the bed while they cut his boot off. His ankle was almost black from the bruising and Cougar winced in sympathy as Jensen groaned in pain. He panted through the agony as the vet probed the injury.

Cougar blanched and Juan looked at him sharply. "Acuéstese antes de que se desmaye." _Lie down before you pass out._

The sniper shook his head. "Estaré bien. Solo tenga cuidado de él." _I'll be fine. Just take care of him._

Juan lifted an eyebrow before nodding. "El orador no puede caminar sobre esto, no sin hacer seria damange. Tiene que ir al hospital y tomarán radiografías. No está roto, pero que tal vez fracturadas. No puedo decir sin radiografías " _He can't walk on this anymore, not without doing serious damage. He needs to go to the hospital and have x-rays taken. It isn't broken, but it maybe fractured. I just can't tell without x-rays._ He turned back to the tech and wrapped an ace bandage around his ankle before urging him to lie down.

Carmen came into the room with an ice pack and handed it to Cougar. She brushed Jensen's hair with a gentle hand and smiled at him.

Cougar wasted no time packing the ice around the swollen ankle, holding his foot still when Jake tried to twitch away from the cold. "Leave it," he ordered firmly. He gave Jensen a glare, hiding his grin as Jensen pouted back. "Jake, you know pouting at me doesn't work."

Jensen stuck his tongue out at his lover, and turned a pathetic look on Carmen. "Cookies?"

She giggled and patted his arm. "Que?"

Jake wrinkled his nose. "Quiero churros." _I want churros._

"Ah," Carman laughed. "Si, nino. Yo puedo tener algo." _Yes, little boy. I may have something._

The tech grinned. "Awesome. See, Cougs, she totally likes me best."

Cougar rolled his eyes and grinned at Juan, who just chuckled and shook his head, before following his wife out of the room. Cougar nudged Jensen over and sat down on the bed. Jensen scooted over before wrapping his arms around Cougar's waist and laying his head against his shoulder with a sigh.

Cougar shut his eyes and leaned back against Jensen, taking comfort in his embrace.

"Where did Storm disappear to?" Jensen asked after a few moments.

"He said he wanted to check the perimeter." Cougar paused and glanced at Jensen uncertainly.

"What?"

"We can't stay here long, but…"

Jensen sat up and glared at Cougar suspiciously. "What the fuck is going through your mind? You're not thinking about leaving me behind again are you?"

"Jake, you need a hospital…"

Jensen cut him off sharply. "No, Carlos! We all need a fucking hospital. But if you think you're leaving me behind, or running off playing a motherfucking wounded bird again, you got another think coming!" He poked Cougar in the shoulder.

Cougar rubbed his shoulder. "Ow, that hurt."

Jensen glared at him. "Good! Serves ya right."

"Fine." Cougar glared back. "Idiota doesn't even have the sense the Lord gave little white puppies," he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that, and right back at ya." He leaned his chin on Cougar's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "And Carlos, I may sometimes be a idiot, but I'm your idiot."

Cougar shivered as Jake's warm breath caressed his earlobe. He turned his head and brushed his lover's lips with a brief kiss. "I just worry about you."

"I know, and I worry about you. But leaving me behind and running off to get yourself killed isn't gonna help me."

There was a small noise at the door and the two looked over to find Carmen standing in the doorway watching them, her eyes wide in surprise. Jensen defiantly tightened his grip on Cougar, his expression challenging her to say something. Cougar smiled as her eyes softened and she glanced over her shoulder before whispering. "Está bien. Amor es amor." _It's all right. Love is love._ She stepped into the room and handed Jensen a napkin with two churros wrapped inside. "Tu churros, chico." She smiled at them both and slipped out of the room.

Jensen handed Cougar one of the pastries and took a bite of the other. "Mmm, she's a good cook," he said mildly.

Cougar nodded and nibbled on his treat, licking the cinnamon and sugar off his lips.

Both men looked up as Storm burst into the room. "Wrap it up boys, they're coming."

"Get me up, damn it. Put me in the window with a rifle." Jensen stuffed his treat into his mouth and struggled to stand.

Cougar and Storm lifted him to his feet, carried him into the living room and settled him in a chair next the window. Juan ran out of the back of the house and shoved a rifle and a box of shells into his hand and turned to go.

Cougar stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Quiere que nos vayamos?" _Do you want us to leave?_

Juan shook his head. "No, creo que le importaría? Que nos va a matar, si usted está aquí o no. Al menos con usted, una oportunidad." _No, you think they would care? They will kill us whether you are here or not. At least with you, we stand a chance._

Cougar stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Bien, aquí es lo que necesitamos hacer." _All right, here is what we need to do._

_***_

Plans made, they all scattered to their respective preparations for the upcoming battle. Cougar lingered a moment at the doorway watching Jensen load the rifle. Without their usual means of communication he found himself reluctant to leave his lover. Jake looked up and smiled at him knowingly. "Te amo, Carlos. Stay safe."

It was only five steps back to Jensen's chair and Cougar crossed them quickly. He leaned down and pressed a fervent kiss on Jake's lips. "I love you too. See you when it's over." Before Jensen could reply Carlos was gone.

Cougar climbed into the hayloft and eased open the window. From here he had a wide field of fire and line of sight to most areas of the property. In the distance he saw a large dust cloud heading their way. He snarled at the thought of Vasquez and his men anywhere near the small ranch. Carmen and Juan were good people and didn't deserve the shit storm that was about to roll over their home. He worked quickly to set up his sniper's nest and settled in to wait. Down below he could see Storm setting the charges that would hopefully even the odds enough for them to win this fight.

Storm finished the last IED, pressing one last handful of metal debris into the charge he was shaping. He daisy-chained the claymore with the others and hid it on the side of the road, then he ran the trip wire across the gate. When they stopped the vehicles to open the gate into the yard… boom. He grinned ferally at the thought of Vasquez being taken out by his own explosives. It was definitely better than turning him over to the Federalies only for him to weasel his way out of any charges. Not that they wouldn't try to make the charges stick, but the drug runner was seriously connected. Storm was determined that it was going to end now. One way or another, Roberto would have justice.

Carmen grimly set out the medical supplies Juan would need when it was all over, if all went well. If not… well, for that there was her pistol. There was no way she would allow herself to be taken alive.

Juan slid the last round into the magazine, slammed the clip home, and jacked a round into the chamber of his pistol. Picking up his rifle he bowed his head and sent a quick prayer heavenward. As he passed the room Jensen was in, he nodded to him and quickly strode down the hall to the back bedroom. Climbing through the window, he grabbed the eaves and pulled himself onto the roof.

Cougar watched out the window, a rattlesnake smile gracing his thin lips. "Come on pendejo, just a little closer," he murmured. The convoy of three jeeps came to a stop at the top of the hill over looking the small valley. They sat there a few minutes before slowly making their way down the road. "That's it. Come on."

Diego called a halt and narrowed his black eyes, studying the sprawling collection of buildings. The men who had escaped had been moving in this direction and chances were good that they had either been here or had been spotted by someone on the ranchero. One way or another he would have the information and when he caught up with them they would pay with their lives. He had spent too many years and too much money building the supply lines across the border to let some stupid cop stop him now. He sank back down in the seat and motioned for the driver in the first jeep to move on.

Storm hunkered down with the wires and the car battery he had pulled from the ranch ATV. All he had to do was complete the circuit and the drug runners would die. He wished they had a way to take Vasquez and his men prisoner and try them in a court of law. But Storm and the others had been reduced to survival mode and they had civilians to protect. He also had no intention of giving that cabrón the satisfaction of killing him and his brothers. So he would take what justice he could get. He waited until the jeeps came to a stop in front of the gate then as a man stepped out to open it he touched the wire to the terminal and grinned fiercely as the first jeep disappeared in a fiery blast. He could barely hear the screams of the dying over the roar of the second explosion. Then from behind him, Cougar fired.

From his vantage point Cougar watched as the lead jeep was thrown up and back by the primary explosion. Bodies were ripped apart by shrapnel and debris and then tossed into the ditch that ran parallel to the road. Men scrambled out of the trailing vehicle and ran for their lives as the second explosion ripped through the soil and blew the two mangled jeeps into the ditch. Cougar took a deep breath and tracked one of the drug runners, squeezing the trigger on the exhale. He was able to down two men before the dust cloud hid the rest of the targets. From the house he heard more rifle fire but wasn't able to see if anyone else was hit.

Jensen cursed as Vasquez ducked behind the jeep. The round that would have taken out the back of his head instead hit the man who had been right behind him knocking him to the ground. The man rolled but a second shot from the roof took him out leaving a crumpled body on the ground in a slowly growing puddle of blood. Jensen searched for another target but the dust cloud was providing the enemy with cover and he was left waiting for the air to clear. He flinched and ducked down as a round buried itself in the wooden window frame beside his head. He glanced back in time to see a man run forward and throw something into the barn. He threw his rifle up and fired quickly. He snarled as the man fell forward with half of his face missing.

The dust cloud slowly settled revealing the smoking ruins of two of the vehicles and the corpses of at least seven men out of the fifteen Cougar had originally counted. Most of the ones unaccounted for were most likely under the jeeps, but even one left free could get someone killed, so he watched the kill zone through his scope searching for movement. A brief flicker caught his attention too late to fire but he tracked it along the ditch waiting for the opportunity to take out another enemy. He snarled when there was another flicker of fabric next to the fence line into the corral, but whoever it was had too much cover to justify wasting a bullet. The fleeting figure slipped behind the herd of cattle milling around uncertainly in the corral.

Cougar shook his head at the sheer stupidity of the man. Any idiot could tell the herd was already agitated by the explosions and it wouldn't take much more for them to completely panic and stampede. Then God help anyone in the way.

Jensen rested his cheek on the stock and sighted down the barrel of his rifle. He tracked the furtive movements in the corral. His eyes narrowed, it would be a tricky shot but he might be able to ricochet the round off the stock tank. He calculated the angle he would need and when he was ready drew in a deep breath, then another and took the shot.

The sharp crack of gunfire and the subsequent ricochet that shattered the bullet and sent pieces of burning hot shards through the milling herd of cattle was all it took to upset the delicate balance. With a bellow of pain and toss of its head the first cow gave into panic and then the entire bunch was on the move in a heaving morass of chaos.

From his perch on the roof Juan had a bird's eye view as his herd stampeded. Through the resulting dust cloud he heard a shrill scream that was abruptly cut off when with a resounding crash the fence came down and the cattle headed for the exit, slamming into each other as they fought to escape. He yelled down at Storm to run as they headed his way.

Storm jumped up and put his head down as he ran as fast as he could for the house. He barely made the porch as the first maddened bovine crashed into the railing throwing him back against the house. He shook his head dazed from the impact. As the cow was shoved up on the porch he realized that if he didn't get inside he would likely not survive. He scrambled on hands and knees to the door and wrenched it open just as another followed the first. Storm threw himself through the door and slammed it behind him with his foot, shuddering as the house shook from the impact of thousands of pounds of terrified livestock.

Cougar's nose wrinkled as a scent wafted up the ladder behind him; it wasn't dust, it was sharper than that. He coughed and tasted soot. The sniper spun around and dropped flat, sticking his head down through the trap door. Smoke crept along the ceiling toward him and down below he could barely make out the crackle and snap of a fire over the sounds outside. He jumped up and scrambled down the ladder as fast as he could. The smoke thinned out as he climbed down but the dust from the stampede more than made up for it. He coughed as his lungs filled with grit and pulled his scarf over his mouth and nose, taking shallow breaths. Along the wall of stalls the horses were going mad with panic as the fire licked the back wall and the heat became almost unbearable. As the fire roared one of the horses reared, sharp hoofs coming down hard on the walls of his stall as he tried to kick his way out of the enclosure.

Cougar dashed over and opened the all the stalls but one, slapping each horse on the flank to get them started out the door. The last horse was one of the more placid of the bunch and even though agitated by the cacophony she wasn't panicked yet so Cougar grabbed a bridle and eased his way into her stall and quickly saddled her. He mounted and kicked her into motion, bursting through the open bay door and out into the milling swirl of cows in the main yard. He laid down along one side to make as small a target as possible and did his best to aim the horse toward the back of the house. If he could get there he should be able to get to safety.

Carmen waited grimly in the small back room of the house. She sat, foot tapping in agitation, as the house shook again and again. Beyond the muslin curtains she caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar face pass the window. Her eyes grew wide as the doorknob began to turn slowly and she realized she had forgotten to lock the door. She rose to her feet and aimed her pistol chest high. Her face hardened as she thought about the injuries these men had inflicted on so many people, including the nice boys currently seeking shelter with them. The door swung open and a man stepped inside.

He sneered as he saw her, the cold, cruel look in his eyes turning hot with lust. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The round struck him in the chest knocking him back against the wall. He slid down leaving a trail of blood behind, the lust in his eyes turning to confusion before fading away to a blank stare. She drew in a shaky breath and stepped over his body to the door. She cautiously pulled open the door and shrieked as a masked man swung down from one of her horses. She stumbled back tripping over the body and the gun went off. There was a harsh cry from the man and he ripped the mask off.

"Carmen! Soy yo!" Cougar tried to yell. He bent over clutching at his arm and coughing, trying desperately to clear his lungs enough to talk. His arm burned where the bullet had grazed him. As the herd of cattle rounded the corner of the house he dove for the door and slammed it behind him.

From upstairs they heard a hoarse scream of desperation and despair and Cougar scrambled for the door. He sped up when there was a crash from above. Taking the stairs two at time, he dashed down the hall, and kicked down the door, ripping it off the hinges as it exploded inward showering the small room with splinters.

Jensen's head snapped up and he stared at Cougar in shock. "Fuck! You're alive!"

Cougar stalked in and dropped to his knees next to Jake who was lying on the floor tangled up in the small table that had been beside the chair. He reached out and brushed tears off Jensen's cheek.

Jake reached out and grabbed Carlos pulling him tight against his chest and buried his face in Cougar's neck. "Oh God, I thought you were in the barn when it collapsed. I thought..." He drew in a deep shuddering breath. "I thought I'd lost you." His voice was harsh and muffled as he tried to burrow deeper into his lover's arms.

Cougar wrapped his arms around Jake and held on tight, using touch to reassure Jensen and calm him down.

Jensen blanched and gasped as he tried to sit up. He wrapped an arm around his chest with a groan.

"Damn it Jake, what did I tell you about those ribs?" Cougar gently moved Jensen's arm and ghosted a hand down his side searching for more injury. One rib moved and Jake yelped and smacked his hand. Cougar lifted an eyebrow. "It's broken now."

"Shit."

"Juan can tape you." He paused and cocked his head. "Where is Juan?"

Jake jerked his chin toward the back of the house. "Down the hall. I think he went up on the roof. That's where his fire sounded like it was coming from. Storm didn't get caught did he?"

"No, but it was close." Storm said dryly.

The two men turned to see Storm leaning tiredly against the doorframe. "So we all made it through?" Jake asked.

"Looks like." Cougar smiled thinly. "Storm, help me get him back on the bed." Together they got Jake untangled from the table and settled him on the mattress while he gritted his teeth against the pain.

There was a burst of gunfire from the roof and Cougar snatched up his rifle and made it to the window in time to see another drug runner crumple to the ground riddled with bullets. The man's blood pooled around him turning the churned up dust to a muddy quagmire around his body.

"Just how many of those fuckers were there?" Storm murmured in Cougar's ear.

Carlos shrugged. "Too many. I counted fifteen. But I lost track of them all when the jeeps blew."

"And after that stampede no telling where the survivors of that ended up." Jensen added.

Cougar turned to him and nodded. "Si, Carmen got one at least when he came through the back door. But then she almost got me as well," he admitted.

"Is that how you ended up with that?" Storm asked, indicating the graze burn in Cougar's sleeve.

He nodded. "I scared her when I came in masked." He crossed to the bed and sat down when Jake made a small distressed sound. "I'm fine. It's just a graze," he reassured Jensen.

Taking care to stay under cover, Storm peered out the window trying to spot any more targets. "We need to get out there and make sure." He shot Jake a look of apology. "We'll be back shortly."

Jensen nodded sharply. "Go, and be careful."

*L*L*L*

Cougar darted across the yard and pressed his back against the side of the shed. He squatted down and peered cautiously around the edge of the building, searching for any movement in the corral. He could make out the battered form of whoever had been caught in the initial stampede. When nothing moved he cautiously made his way over to the corpse and rolled him over. He swallowed convulsively at the sheer amount of damage to the body. He had, to a certain extent, become inured to violence, but this threatened even his iron control over his stomach.

The body was barely recognizable as human anymore but the worst part was that the face had escaped mostly intact, probably due to being face down. It was Vasquez and while Cougar was glad to see the man dead, he wouldn't have wished such a death on his worst enemy. He glanced up when Storm joined him.

His brother stared down at the drug runner's body, his mouth twisted into a silent snarl. His lips worked and he spat on the body before turning away.

Cougar opened his mouth to say something then abruptly shut it when he thought about how he would feel if it was Jensen who had been killed rather than Roberto. This piece-of-shit excuse for a human being didn't deserve his pity. He had brought misery to countless lives and an unmarked grave was better than he deserved.

Cougar rose to his feet and followed Storm back to the house without a second thought for the deceased. It was time to take care of the living. He looked up at the roofline where Juan was still standing surveying the yard, and waved. Juan waved back and slung his rifle on his back before squatting down to slide back down to where he could climb back in the window.

Jensen was sitting at the table helping Carmen chop vegetables for a meal when they returned. He glanced up with a slight smile. "Everyone accounted for?" he asked.

Storm nodded sharply and stomped up the stairs to wash up.

Cougar came and stood next to Jensen leaning against his side for a moment before he straightened. "Si. We will have to bury the bodies away from here."

Carmen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "¿Juan se lesionó?" _Is Juan injured?_

"No, cariño, estoy bien." Juan said as he came down the stairs.

She gave a small cry and flew across the room and into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and held him tightly.

Juan held her close and rested his cheek on her hair as she cried in relief.

*L*L*L*

Storm and Cougar placed the last body in the hole they had dug and grabbed the shovels to cover them up. Both men worked without speaking, each lost in their thoughts. While not the way any of them wished to handle the situation, neither did they wish to bring trouble down on their hosts. So each body had been collected and discreetly buried in the desert away from the ranch. It was impossible to hide that a major catastrophe had befallen Juan and Carmen, with their barn burned down and the damage the stampede had done, but those things also served to draw attention away from the battle that had taken place. Done with their grim task, the two men headed back to the ranch.

Now they had to clean up all signs of explosions and the damaged vehicles and Juan and Carmen should be in the clear with the local police.

*L*L*L*L

Jake leaned against Carlos as they watched the fire burn down to slag and blackened frames. As soon as it was cool enough to handle Juan had his truck ready to haul the remains off to a deep ravine northwest of the ranch. The area was so barren no one went there so the wreckage should remain undiscovered as long as no one went looking for it. Then all they needed was a load of dirt to cover the scorched earth and the ranch would look almost normal again.

Jensen sighed, "Ya know blowing shit up is a whole lot more fun when ya can just walk away afterward. This hiding evidence shit is a pain in the ass."

Storm snorted. "And that, hermano, is what we count on to catch the bad guys."

Jensen chuckled and nudged his partner. "Hey, Cougs, did you bring any marshmallows? We could totally have smores."

Cougar rolled his eyes. "Chemicals, idiota."

Jensen sighed in exaggerated disappointment. "True. And Storm would look pretty funny if he grew an extra arm out of his forehead."

Storm chuckled and settled down to take his turn watching the fire. "Go ahead and get some sleep. I've got this."

Cougar helped Jensen stand and then handed him a set of crutches. As they passed Jensen wordlessly patted Storm on the shoulder.

*L*L*L*L*

Storm watched dispassionately as the last piece of scrap metal bounced its way down the slope and landed with a crash in the depths of the remote canyon. From above you couldn't see any sign of the debris, covered as it was by scrub trees and brush. Here it would rust away to dust with no one the wiser. He climbed back into the cab to wait for Juan and took the brief moment alone to think about their next move. The ranch was as close to normal looking again as they could make it given their limited resources and Juan and Carmen should be in the clear, so it was time to head back to the States.

He wasn't looking forward to the inevitable debriefing that was awaiting him, and he wasn't sure just how much he could share with his superiors. They would not approve of the vigilante way he and his brothers had handled the situation.

He snarled silently. Fuck 'em if they didn't like it! His boss hadn't been there. Hadn't had to listen to the screams of agony until there was no voice left to scream, hadn't had every mark of torture seared into his memory until every time he closed his eyes he saw again what they had done to his best friend, hadn't seen the wreck Vasquez' men had left of Roberto. The bosshadn't been forced to bury his partner of over a decade while flies swarmed around and settled on his broken body as the brutal sun beat down, and stole every last ounce of moisture from Storm's body and heightened the stench of decomposition; smell and taste mingling until it clung to the back of his throat. Storm swallowed convulsively against the sudden surge of nausea at the memory. No! If his superiors didn't like what they'd had to do to survive they could just shove it up their collective asses! Storm's only regret was that he hadn't been the one to send Vasquez screaming into the pit of hell himself!

*L*L*L*L*

Jensen watched with worried eyes as Storm quietly said good-bye to Carmen and Juan. The Shadow Wolf had shut down once the battle was over, retreating into his own thoughts, his eyes haunted and shoulders hunched in pain and grief. Cougar and he had discussed it and Cougs urged him not to badger Storm into talking about it.

Having watched Cougar over the years, Jake knew very well that stuffing the trauma down was not the most healthy way of dealing with it, but until they were all safe he was going to have to let it go. Maybe a quiet word to Maria would help, she would make sure that Storm got the help he needed and he would be hard pressed to blow her off. Jake chuckled. The Alvarez women were, one and all, a force of nature and their men had learned that it was best to just smile and nod when they got going. It never failed to tickle him to see Cougar, arguably one of the most deadly snipers on the planet, duck for cover when his momma got all frowny face. Of course he would never admit it but he was right behind his lover when that happened. His own momma hadn't raised a dummy and Momma Alvarez could be one scary lady. But she had also accepted him into la familia with open arms and, like all her boys; he loved her with all his heart. She would know just how to help Storm.

He set his worry aside and said his goodbyes, giving Carmen a warm hug and shaking Juan's hand. Then they were off and headed out. The trip took only a few hours and once they reached the border they switched drivers. Storm turned west to avoid the major border crossing at Nogales and Sonora and took them across by way of a route he had discovered on one of his patrols of the area. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled into the parking lot of a busy diner. Jensen wiped down the car and left the keys in the ignition while Storm called Bianca and made arrangements for her to pick up the three of them. Then they headed inside to get something to eat while they waited.

L*L*L*L*

Storm stood silently, his face stoic and impassive as the director sat back in his chair. "You have been cleared to go back to duty?"

"Yes, sir."

The director looked down at the report sitting in the center of an otherwise pristine desk. Something about the whole thing stank to high heaven but Storm had been unyielding in his story.

The report was stark ... Storm and his partner had been kidnapped by the Vasquez cartel, held at a compound in Mexico where they had been tortured and his partner had been killed. He had been rescued when an unknown team had come in to rescue another prisoner and they had swept him up as well. Somehow they had managed to escape and then, when they were safe, the team had dropped him off back across the border and he made his way to a phone and called in.

All very plausible, all nice and neat and straightforward but something in the director was screaming that there was more to the story. Storm however wasn't talking and his eyes were haunted. The department shrink put it down to PTSD but he wasn't so sure. Storm had the look of a man who had been forced to the breaking point. Still... he was one of his best officers and whatever had happened took place on Mexican soil, so, thankfully, it was neither in the director's jurisdiction nor within his ability to investigate. He was going to have to take Storm's word for it unless someone came forward to refute his story. So far that hadn't happened.

When the Mexican authorities had gone in, they found the compound abandoned and the Vasquez cartel had been quiet as a tomb for weeks now. However they had recovered Roberto's body and he had been reinterred in the States with the full honors due a fallen officer. As far as the director was concerned that was good enough for him. "Good enough." He leaned forward and signed the form. Then he closed the file. "See the duty officer to get your schedule." He paused and searched his officer's relieved face. "Welcome back."

Storm smiled. "Thank you, sir. It's good to be back."

L*L*L*L*

Jensen curled up on the couch and watched quietly as Cougar was chased through the house. His lover had a rare grin plastered on his face as he darted through the room with a shrieking horde of children in hot pursuit.

Normally Jake would be right smack dab in the midst of the chaos but the doctor had taken one look at the x-rays, slapped a cast on his leg and threatened him with a medical discharge if he didn't stay off it. Maria, Cougar's mother, had added her much more frightening admonishment to the doctor's and had detailed one of the older girls to be Jake's gopher and she, being a pint sized version of her grandmother, had promptly stolen his crutches to enforce his captivity. Even his best puppy dog eyes and pouts had failed to move her stony heart. Cougar had just chuckled and abandoned him to his fate.

From his vantage point he could see out the window to the backyard and the family's large grill. Most of the men had congregated outside drinking beer and bickering congenially about the best way to cook the steaks. Storm stood by himself with his back to the group until Jose, Cougar's father, joined him. The older man wrapped an arm around his son-in-law's shoulder and leaned in closer. They stood talking for a few minutes and then Storm shook his head and smiled tentatively. He followed Jose across the yard, took the tongs that were handed to him, and took his place at the grill with the rest of his family. Jensen smiled as Cougar sat down next to him.

"He'll be ok." Cougar nodded toward the back yard.

Jensen leaned against him and grinned. "Yeah, I know he will." Jake looked longingly out at the grill, then said in a distinctly whiny voice, "Cougs, help me escape. I need to be out there, I'm a man; a grill is like my natural habitat. Have you ever seen a grill that wasn't surrounded by men? It's like they have some kind of gravitational pull that we just can't resist. And I'm stuck here with this stupid thing," he tapped the cast, "ruining my manliness."

Cougar cocked an eyebrow at the heart and rainbow festooned cast. "And it has nothing to do with the art?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "That, you can blame on our nieces. They mobbed me with glitter pens! I was helpless to escape because Lupe hid my crutches."

"Helpless to escape from a bunch of little girls," Cougar said dryly. "I should tell Clay, he'd laugh at the depths you've sunk to.

"They're small, but they're fast and infinitely sneaky," Jake muttered, catching a tiny girl with her hair in pigtails, trying to approach the two men unnoticed, purple glitter pen in hand. "See! That is what I am talking about." He pointed her out and grinned as she tried to hide her giggles behind her hands. "They're like an entire clan of mini-ninjas! I'll just bet you taught them all that! Seriously, I bet there's a closet full of tiny Cougar-hats around here somewhere. With that kind of awesomeness, the Alvarez clan will be unstoppable!"

Cougar snorted and winked at her as he shook his head at Jensen." Tu is loco, amor."

Jake smiled and leaned in close to whisper in Carlos' ear. "Sí, pero todavía me amas." _Yes, but you still love me._

Cougar smiled. "Si."

"Tio Jake!" The children burst into the room all clamoring to get Jensen's attention "Tio Jake, tell us a story!" A pint size dynamo threw himself into Jensen's arms barely missing his uncle Carlos with his flailing hands.

Cougar laughed and edged his way past the crowd of kids to make his escape into the back yard. As he paused at the door, he grinned at his lover, surrounded by little ones, a contented smile on his face and his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Yes, they would all be ok.

The End.


End file.
